Black Cats: Midnight Newsies
by Fearofthefearless
Summary: Grace has run away from her home in Kentucky to New York. this was a month before the strike happens. now Grace, or as she has been renamed "puma" is offered a spot in the Black Cats, who are the best newsies ever and are invite only. but when the king of brooklyn caomes to help out with the strike, will the future laid before her change? what will she choose: love or riches?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: ya names Puma

_Ugh! No one gets married at 16!_ I think as I jump out of my second story window with a suite casein front of me. _Seriously? He's such a jerk too! I can't believe that Dad tried to marry me off to Jason! _I had stolen a pair of my dad's and a pair of Jason, my 'boyfriend's clothes and packed them in my suite case. I sewed and cut my skirt into a flowy style of pants so that I could run. Which is what I happened to be doing at the moment.

You see, I'm 16. And my dad is an abusive jerk. My mother is dead so she can't protect me from him anymore. It still haunts my dreams, her death. But I don't have time for that now; I have to get to New York. I got to the train station and bought a ticket to New York. I got many strange looks but I didn't care. I'm finally getting out of this stupid state and away from that monster! It is with these thoughts that I fall into a deep sleep.

I don't know how many hours later I woke up, but I was at New York; or I assume I was. It seems like I am dashed off the train and into an alley, to change. I picked a pair of black trousers, a checkered button up shirt of my ex's and bright blue suspenders. I changed and picked up my cap, quickly stuffing my hair into it. I meandered out into the street, smelling the air. I smiled as I looked around, finally free, for now. My stupid brain said I should leave a note to Jason and Papa. It may or may not have said f**k you dad and jay, I'm moving somewhere big… or something like that.

I started walking and realized that I had spent all my money on the ticket. And then my stomach growled. I decided to steal some food from a vendor. I found out I was a good thief long ago, after my mom died. Anyway, I walked past a vendor, and grabbed an apple as I past. Sadly he noticed. "Hey!" the portly man shouted. This made me jump and dash away before he could see my face.

And then I heard the whistles and shouts behind me to "stop in the name of the law" that just made me run faster. And faster, until I hit something. No, wait, it's a someone. "Ey watch it!" the male yelled at my standing up. I simply shot up as the whistled got closer and then dashed into the alley way that the guy was near. Seeing that I was trapped I turned to see a cop at the entrance. I madly searched for an exit when I spotted the fire escape ladder a good four feet above my head on the wall.

The cop came towards me. I ran around him and jumped up. Thank the dear higher power for letting me catch bottom rung or the fire escape. The cop yelled at me but I just kept climbing. I got to the roof and noticed the boy I had rammed into earlier staring at me as he yelled about a war or something. I just waved as I took off over the roof tops. Be for I turned I saw the guy smirk and mouth bye.

I ran across the roof tops for about an hour, making sure that the I lost the cop. As it got dark I found a flat roof top and decided to stop there. The building said "news boys Manhattan lodging house" I took notice of that as I slid down into a sitting position against the wall next to the fire escape. I shivered and knew that I had blue lips. Higher Power its freezing! I heard a window slide open and someone climb out onto the fire escape. "Snipe give race his cigar back!" a familiar voice shouted as the sounds of many boys drifted into the wind and to my ears. I smirked and just continued sitting so that I couldn't be seen from the fire escape. Not realizing that someone was climbing onto the roof I began to sing.

"**Can you hear me because I'm screaming, screaming.**

**I'm covered in scars, heading down, heading down.**

**Still it seems that no one believes, believing.**

**Hiding behind the fake smile, hiding from it, I can't do this any longer**

**I wish I were stronger. Wish that this wasn't the way it to be.**

**I Wish I could be me. I wish that you could see. **

**My dreams just try to be fair. It turns them into nightmare.**

**I wish I was, among the dead, among the ones who speak in my head.**

**They shout and they scream, they try to get to me. But my walls are up, just like they've been.**

**Nothing is gonna break em down, down. **

**I'm just meant to stay this was, tipping and flipping**

**Tossing and Turning and falling away,**

**Yes I'm falling away."**

The boy I saw earlier was standing in front of me; I hadn't noticed him because I had been singing. I screamed and he laughed. "Hey, you that guy, or now I know you a girl, that ran inta me taday. Lovely escape by the way lovely." He said. "Hey. So uh… what's ya name?" I asked. He obviously was stunned by my accent because it took him a second to reply. "I'm Jack. But everyone calls me cowboy. And you are?" he responded.

"I'm Grace." He pondered over this for a second. "Nah, ya names Puma now. Welcome to the newsie crew of Manhattan Puma." Jack smiled as he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Now. Let's go intraduce youse to the othas. "he smiled as he led me down the fire escape and through the window. Immediately the noise stopped. Oh. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so sorry that this is so so very late. Please don't kill me; I'll update more I promise.

Ch. 2 Meet the boys.

I stepped through the window and into the silence. Which was awkward, it was an awkward silence. And the silence stayed like that for about five minutes until a newsie with a crutch said "so uh… who iz you'se?" with a sassy tone of voice.

"Boys dis iz Puma, our newest newsie. Play nice ya heah?" jack said to the group. They nodded and jack smiled at me. "Intraduce ya selves boys." Jack commanded his boys.

"Heya, I'm Crutchie." The sassy one said with a smile.

"Racetrack Higgins, or Race, at ya servioce." The shot one with a cigar said smirking.

"Kid Blink, Kid or Blink. Take ya pick Sugah." A boy with an eye patch said with a suggestive eyebrow roll.

"Skittery." A tall blonde with a pink shirt said.

"Mush, how ya doin'" a cute tan boy said, grabbing his suspenders which were over his bare chest.

"Hey, nice ta meet ya'll." I said. They were stunned by my 'accent' from the south. After a second they continued talking and I walked up to Crutchie. We exchanged smiles and the other boys who had introduced themselves walked up to us.

"So are you from the south?" Race asked.

"How'd ya meet jack?"

"What's up with ya newsie name?"

And then I lost track of all the questions. I laughed and quieted them. "Yes, I'm from da south. I met jack by literally running into him. The cops were chasin me and I rammed into him. Then he saw me get away from the copper Puma style so that's where my name came from." I answered the questions I could.

Then Crutchie said "what's PUMAH STYLE?" and I sighed.

"Well, I had been cornered in an alley way and escaped by climbing a fire escape that was about five feet above my head. Then I ran across the roof tops to lose the cop. So that's puma style." I replied. Skittery had a ponderous look on his face.

"So you'se an acrobat? Lame." He said after a few seconds. I marched up to him and, ignoring the hight difference, grabbed his ear and pulled him down to my level.

"Excuse. You. Sweetheart. When you can cross rooftops and tight ropes or wires without falling then you may talk. Until then" I slapped his cheek lightly, "ya shut ya face." And then I turned around and went back out the window without saying another word. I ran across the f=roofs to the bridge I had seen earlier and sat down on a wire. Then someone coughed.

"Um you'se knows you'se in Brooklyn now right? Are you new or something? Whatever, I'm Spot. You?" they said.

"Apparently I'm Puma, nice ta meet ya spot."

A/N: yeahhhh…. Sorry this is so late…. But it's up now so REJOICE. Anyway I will try to update more often, I was just really lazy. Have a nice day!


End file.
